Blackridge Kobolds
Background Long ago there was a race of small rat humanoid creatures led by the famous goldtooth clan that took over the mountain ranges of the world and used them to plunder and drown themselves in the riches of the mountains until a giant earthquake, known to the Kobolds of Blackridge as the Great Cracking sundered the mountains and begun collapsing them. The Kobolds quickly fled to the deepest of their underground with many of their fellow Kobolds falling as they made their descent to the point of what is known to humans as bedrock. After the events of the earthquake the Kobolds went into hibernation trying to survive their new harsh environment. An event then happened known as the Awakening, which was when the last member of the Goldtooth clan, Ragnuu, awoke and attempted to stand up, and in doing so he hit his head on the very hard surface above him, breaking through to the new world that had been awaiting them. After realizing what he had done he awoke the others and his fellow Kobolds began excitedly digging to the surface to see what had become of the world they once knew. Upon entering the surface world the Kobolds noticed the landscape had changed and ore around them was divided and the mountains had shifted. The Kobolds then set out to reclaim their industrialized nature of mining and building thrones of the most expensive materials for their King. The Kobolds have returned with a larger addiction to rare metals than ever with an addiction that cannot be quenched. They now set out to make massive mines of anything they see as valuable, and build large railroads underground to move through the new world with ease. '' Facts on Kobolds # Kobolds hate sunlight # Kobolds are addicted to anything shiny # Kobolds will kill for anything shiny # Kobolds will always travel underground if possible # Kobolds hate any form of heat so they will usually house themselves in caves or in the snow # Kobolds are two feet tall except for the Great King Ragnuu, who is 7ft tall # Kobolds will become extremely aggressive if they see a large amount of rare metal that isn't theirs # Kobolds love butter but hate margarine (margarine is like garlic to them) # Kobolds are extremely Xenophobic to non beast races # Kobolds who lose their candles are shunned by all kobolds until death # Kobolds are addicted to flames # Kobolds will burn things down for fun which is why their cities are made of stone and brick # Kobolds will capture rather than kill if given the opportunity # Kobolds biggest addiction (similar to a drug) is Red-Powda # Kobalds love putting their victims in complex traps and dungeons that they watch their victim's escape from # Kobolds have been known to make underground arenas to watch captured victims fight to the death # Kobolds have also been known to steal torches from miners underground to see how they react to darkness # Kobolds have extreme night vision # Kobolds came from a place down under Category:Race